La primera vez
by shadow66 princess
Summary: Fanfic con contenido YAOI, con imágenes explicitas de Sexo entre dos chicos. "Tsunami le a dado un regalo muy especial a su novio por su aniversario, pero el pequeño Yuuki también le tiene una sorpresa muy especial". One shot.


Hola gente bonita, pues este día les traigo un fanfic que rondo en mi mente por varias semanas antes de que me decidiera a escribirlo en papel, espero que les guste y perdónenme por la mala ortografía y gramática uwu.

**Titulo:** La primera vez.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven/Super Once.

**Pareja:** TsunamixTachimukai -La que compite por ser mi favorita con el EndouxKazemaru jeje-

**Géneros:** Romance, algo de humor.

**Advertencia:** ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE LEMON YAOI (ChicoxChico) O sea si no eres mayor de 18 años o tienes aproximadamente esa edad, no deberías leerlo...no quiero causar traumas con imágenes mentales y lenguaje que son sensibles para algunas personas, si tampoco te gusta el Yaoi, no leas esto y ahorrense comentarios homofobos jejeje.

**Disclamier:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si así fuera Kazemaru ya habría sido acorralado por Endou en los vestidores vacíos y la serie seria clasificación XXX, hago esto solo para satisfacer mi imaginación y no gano nada con ello. Todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Level-5.

* * *

Ese día el equipo Inazuma Japan tenia la tarde libre de entrenamientos, la mayoría de los compañeros del equipo habían tomado esas preciadas horas para ir a divertirse, convivir con sus compañeros, amigos y parejas.

Pero en especial un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, estaba algo nervioso y ansioso por su cita de esa tarde con su pareja: El defensa Tsunami Jousuke, ya llevaban un tiempo de novios y para el tímido portero cada día terminaba enamorándose mas del otro, aprovechando cada momento que podían para estar juntos, ya que el moreno de pelo rosa estaba muy ocupado con el equipo y estudiando para presentar su examen a la preparatoria, como en ese instante en el cual se dejaba guiar por el mayor alejándose del lugar donde entrenaban, al poco tiempo llegaron a la playa y Tsunami le llevo hasta una locación donde había enormes formaciones de rocas que eran suavemente golpeadas por la marea baja.

Era una vista hermosa porque ya empezaba a atardecer, el moreno sonrió ampliamente- No es perfecto, quería que lo vieras -susurro, acariciando la mano de Tachimukai que se encontraba envuelta en la propia, aquel gesto solo hizo que el rostro del castaño se enrojeciera y su corazón comenzara a latir desbocado. El surfista tenia la capacidad de hacerle sentir muy feliz con unas pocas palabras, bajo la mirada, sonriendo con ternura mientras seguía caminando tomado de la mano del otro, el chico amante de las olas subió a una roca de tamaño mediano dando un salto cayo del otro lado, le tendió la mano al oji-azul ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo. Terminaron en medio de la formación, aquel lugar de playa se encontraba seco y apenas un ligero roció caía sobre ellos producto del oleaje.

-Tsunami...¿porque?...-pregunto en voz baja el portero suplente, desconcertado por la situación, sobre todo porque el de ojos negros no le había dicho mucho mientras caminaban a aquel sitio. El mas alto se acerco a él y le tomo por los hombros con delicadeza, se inclino lentamente y junto sus labios en un beso dulce y lento, la vergüenza tomo por sorpresa al de menor pero aun así cerro los ojos y se entrego al contacto, devolviéndolo con timidez.

El surfista aprovecho el atontamiento de su pareja, le obligo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás haciendo que se apoyara suavemente en una de las duras piedras, acercándose aun mas a su cuerpo, saboreando sus labios, pasando la lengua por ellos y abriéndose paso por su boca, jugando con sus lenguas, atrapando la del castaño, para succionarla. El mas joven cerro los ojos con fuerza, sonrojándose intensamente, exhalando un suspiro y entreabriendo aun mas su boca para que su novio pudiera seguir con aquel beso tan delicioso que le hacia temblar las piernas y que su estomago tuviera un cosquilleo agradable.

El frió y la dureza de la roca le incomodaban un poco pero no quería apartarse del moreno, ladeo ligeramente su rostro, pasando los brazos por su cuello, aferrándose al otro, jadeando con inconformidad al sentir como se separaba de el, bajo la mirada bastante apenado. Tsunami sonrió y le obligo a levantar el mentón, mirándole fijamente, de forma intensa.

-Te amo, Tachimukai...-susurro, soltando una risita con las mejillas un poco rosadas mientras el menor sentía que enrojecía hasta las orejas, como si fuera un semáforo en alto.

-También te amo, Tsunami -tartamudeo en voz baja el castaño, el amante del mar, llevo su mano libre al interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco una caja pequeña de regalo, tendiéndosela al menor.

-Feliz aniversario, espero que te guste...tuve que aguantar a Rika y Touko mientras me daban sus consejos -expreso con fastidio, haciendo un ligero gesto de enfado, había sido una tarde horrible en compañía de esos dos monstruos que en recompensa por su ayuda le habían dejado sin dinero.

El segundo portero parpadeo, sonriendo con ternura, alejo sus brazos del cuello del otro y tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos- Gracias, no tenias que hacer esto -susurro, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego concentrar toda su atención en el obsequio, aun faltaban días para su aniversario, estaba muy contento de que su compañero de equipo y pareja lo recordara. El chico de cabellos rosas simplemente sonreía, observándole con cariño, lucia tan hermoso como siempre o incluso mas ante sus ojos enamorados.

Con algo de impaciencia abrió el regalo y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al igual que sus labios, enmudeciendo. Con cuidado saco un hermosa pulsera de plata de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de balón de soccer del mismo material, sus ojos brillaron sin apartar la mirada de aquel objeto-...Es muy lindo...Gracias Tsunami! -dijo en voz alta, lanzándose a los brazos de su amado, rodeando su cuello con firmeza mientras el pelirrosa sonreía aliviado y feliz, respondiendo el contacto, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

-De nada, quería que fuera algo especial -susurro cerca de su oído, besando su mejilla, pasando su nariz por sobre su piel, aspirando el aroma del otro al mismo tiempo que sentía como ese hermoso cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos. Le amaba y le deseaba pero no quería lastimar o presionar a su pareja, por eso se contenía para no hacer nada mas.

El mayor se separo un poco de su novio, tomo la pulsera que le había regalado y con cuidado la coloco en su muñeca, cerrándola con seguridad, y para satisfacción de ambos se ajustaba completamente. Llevo aquella mano hasta sus labios y dejo un beso, cerrándole un ojo a Tachimukai en un gesto de diversión.

El muchacho castaño estaba rojo, su corazón latía sin compasión y trago saliva de forma pesada. El también le tenia un regalo al mayor pero aun le daba mucha vergüenza y no tenia una idea clara de como empezar, seguir y terminar. Tampoco quería arruinar el momento, era el adecuado para dar el siguiente paso.

Se acerco a su novio, besándolo de forma tímida, incitándole a hacer del contacto algo mas intenso mientras se dejaba tocar por el pelirrosa, el mas joven termino por decidirse: Quería tener sexo con el mayor, había comenzado a desesperarse y desilusionarse cuando los encuentros pasionales entre ambos se detenían por decisión del otro.

Tenia planeado que el día de su aniversario pudieran hacer el amor y confirmar de forma física lo desde hace tiempo sentían pero ahora, justo en ese instante, las cosas se habían adelantado y debía tomar valor para seguir.

Cerro los ojos, se separo de su boca y tomo aire antes de lanzarse sobre el moreno, tirándolo al suelo arenoso, quedando encima de el. Abrió los ojos, con el rostro rojo y mirándole con decisión, aquello desconcertó al pelirrosa que no sabia que decir o hacer ante el ataque del menor. Tachimukai aferro sus manos a la tela de la chaqueta del chico debajo de el, sin ser consiente relamió sus labios y volvió a juntar sus rostros, iniciando un beso lento y cariñoso, poco a poco cerro los ojos, entregándose al beso. Al defensa todo aquello le había tomado por sorpresa pero no iba a negarse a una invitación abierta para disfrutar de la boca del portero, llevo uno de sus brazos hasta la cintura ajena, rodeándola mientras su mano libre se aferraba a su nuca revolviendo el suave cabello castaño al mismo tiempo que movía los labios respondiendo el contacto, atrapo el labio inferior, del de ojos azules, entre sus dientes mordiéndolo con suavidad antes de acariciarlo con su lengua, el castaño entreabrió su boca dejando escapar un suspiro ahogado en cuanto la lengua del moreno se adentro en su cavidad, rozando ambos músculos con delicadeza, acariciando sus dientes y haciendo del beso algo mas intenso con cada segundo que pasaba. En un momento de desesperación, rodó por el suelo cambiando la posición y quedando encima de su novio, sin dejar de besarle con intensidad, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran y los suspiros de ambos comenzaran a oírse por lo bajo.

Le abrió la chaqueta al mas joven de ambos, colando su mano bajo su playera, acariciando su vientre plano con la palma abierta, sin dejar de besarle, el ruido de las olas se oía tan lejano y solo hacia del momento algo mas perfecto, complementándolo. El moreno se estaba dejando llevar con rapidez y si seguía así, ya no iba a poder detenerse, subía suavemente su mano por el vientre del menor hasta el torso, besándolo repetidas veces, entre besos podía escuchar los gemidos en voz baja de su pareja, una de sus piernas se encontraba entre las del menor y entre mas se acercaba podía sentir el roce de su entrepierna con la del ojos azules, al igual que este movía sus caderas buscando mas del contacto con el mayor.

-Ah...t-tsunami...-jadeo al sentir como los besos de su novio bajaba por su mejilla hasta el cuello, besando la piel pálida mientras acariciaba con sus dedos uno de los pezones del mas joven provocando un estremecimiento en toda su anatomía así como un suspiro de placer. El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa, alejándose del cuerpo del portero, quedando arrodillado entre sus piernas.

-Lo siento...lo siento Tachi...deberíamos ir a comer algo -murmuro, con las mejillas rosadas y una incomodidad entre sus piernas, tenia que tranquilizarse y tratar de hacer que su cabeza quedara fría. Tachimukai suspiro y se incorporo, sentándose en la arena, tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, mirándole con una expresión triste.

-Te amo, Tsunami y quiero demostrártelo -susurro, juntando sus frentes, con la mejilla sonrojadas, antes de dejar un beso en la boca ajena, llevando después sus labios hasta el oído del pelirrosa- Hazme el amor, por favor -dijo en voz baja, con los labios pegados a su oído, dejando que su aliento golpeara la piel de su oreja, dándole un beso tierno. El surfista cerro los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido por el contacto en su sensible oído, la petición del chico le dejo la mente en blanco, nunca se había imaginado eso, aquella situación surrealista solo había pasado en sus sueños eróticos pero ahora lo tenia ahí, para el, en la vida real.

Tsunami termino sentándose en la arena, con su pareja sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, le abrazo de la cintura pegándolo mas a su cuerpo. Beso suavemente la frente del oji-azul, bajando y besando sus parpados, su nariz y sus mejillas, deteniéndose en sus labios para darle un beso profundo y lento mientras sus manos, no se quedaban quietas y terminaron de sacarle la chaqueta, el menor con mas torpeza y timidez intentaba corresponder el beso, al mismo tiempo que abría la chaqueta ajena al igual que aquella playera que llevaba, todo con la ayuda del chico mas grande.

Mordió un poco el labio inferior del otro, bajando su boca por su mentón, lamiendo suavemente la linea de la mandíbula de su pareja, sacando varios suspiros al castaño, deslizo las manos sobre su espalda para llevarlas bajo la ropa, acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda baja, subiéndolas y bajándolas en un suave masaje. Mordió su mentón, lamiendo la marca rojiza en aquella blanca piel- Levanta los brazos -murmuro con voz ronca, pasando la lengua por la manzana de Adán del otro.

-...H-hai...-jadeo el menor, levantando los brazos, obedeciendo mientras su novio le sacaba la playera, admirando su perfecto torso, blanco y suave a la vista, no pudo resistirlo, llevo los dedos de una de sus manos hasta la piel, rozándola, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por sus hombros, bajando lentamente por su pecho provocando escalofríos que recorrían la columna del mas joven, dejando una sensación placentera en toda su piel.

Yuuki apretó los labios con suavidad, mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, las mejillas rojas como cerezas y unas cuantas gotitas de sudor perlaban su rostro y torso. Nunca había sentido eso, su cuerpo temblaba, ardía y podía sentir como su entrepierna clamaba por atención y se humedecía. Abrió los labios jadeando cuando el pelirrosa volvía a jugar con su cuello, succionando su manzana de Adán, mordiéndola varias veces, bajando por su piel, rozándola con sus dientes mientras sus manos frotaban lentamente sus pezones, el menor arqueaba su cuerpo, abrazándole por la nuca, revolviendo con fuerza su cabello, buscando mas de aquellas sensaciones exquisitas, presionando sus caderas contra el vientre del defensa para rozar su erección.

Ya había caído la noche y a pesar de que el frió se comenzaba a sentir, ellos dos apenas si podían respirar, asfixiándose por el calor, producto de la calentura del momento. El pelirrosa podía sentir como el trasero de su novio frotaba su miembro erecto, al tiempo que el mas joven buscaba alivio rozándose contra su cuerpo. Ahogo un gemido mordiendo suavemente los hombros, deslizando su lengua por la clavícula, dejando algunos chupetones, llevo sus manos bajo su trasero, tomándolo con firmeza para recostarlo de nuevo sobre la arena quedando sobre el, besando su pecho con dedicación mientras escuchaba los sonidos placenteros que escapaban de la boca del de ojos azules, mientras este enredaba las manos en su cabello largo, bajándolas por su espalda desnuda, acariciándola al mismo tiempo que el ojos negros profundos pasaba su lengua por sobre uno de aquellos botones rosas, besándolo, lamiéndolo en círculos, succionando el montículo hasta endurecerlo; su mano libre pellizcaba con suavidad el otro, dio un respingo al sentir los dedos del inocente Tachimukai hundirse en la piel de su espalda baja, pero aun así no se separo si no que mordió firmemente la tetilla, en su boca, tirando un poco de ella.

-...aaaahh...mmm Tsu-tsunami...-gimoteo el castaño, echando hacia atrás y a un lado el rostro, elevando sus caderas rozándolas con las de su pareja que también emitió un gemido ronco.

-Esto ya esta duro, cariño -dijo con diversión, mordiendo su pezón, levantando la mirada sin querer perderse ninguno de aquellos gestos tan adorables por parte de su pareja, toco por sobre la ropa el miembro de su novio- Haré que te sientas mejor -le sonrió ampliamente, deslizando su lengua hasta el otro pezón, atrapándolo en su boca, sus manos bajaban hasta las caderas del oji-azul deslizando sus dedos bajo el elástico del pantalón y de la ropa interior, sacando aquella molesta ropa con lentitud, rozando la entrepierna intencionalmente.

El chico de ojos azules y piel blanca respiraba agitadamente, gimiendo en voz baja, aferrando sus manos a la espalda del moreno que tenia por pareja- Tsunami...tsunami...yo quiero hacer...hacer algo para complacerte -murmuro entre jadeos y suspiros, apartando un poco a su superior, abriendo los ojos, mirándole con vergüenza pero no quería ser el único que lo disfrutara.

El defensa del equipo de Japón sonrió ligeramente- Ya me complaces pero...si quieres hacer algo, por mi esta bien -susurro besando la frente de su pareja. Esto solo aumento su sonrojo y con cuidado empujo al mayor para que terminara por sentarse en la arena, levantándose y quedando arrodillado frente al moreno. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior con nerviosismo, acercando sus manos temblorosas al pantalón del surfista, lo bajo poco a poco junto con la ropa interior sacando aquel miembro erguido, acariciándolo con algo de timidez, rozándolo con sus dedos, presionando la base con suavidad logrando sacarle un gemido profundo y ronco al otro, cosa que le animo aun mas.

Se recostó sobre la arena, con la cabeza entre las piernas del moreno, se moría de la vergüenza y su rostro estaba rojo como tomate pero aun así no pensaba retractarse, tomo aquella erección, de la base, con una de sus manos acariciándola con firmeza, dejo que su aliento chocara con la punta, antes de humedecer sus labios, pasando su lengua lentamente probando su sabor.

-...arghh...m-mierda! -maldijo el jugador como pocas veces hacia, cerrando uno de sus ojos, con la respiración pesada jadeando ligeramente, llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello del menor mientras apoyaba la otra mano en la arena..

El chico mas joven termino metiendo la punta de aquel miembro dentro de su boca, lamiéndola suavemente y succionando, probando el liquido espeso y salado que comenzaba a saliar del cuerpo ajeno. Se concentraba en degustar ese falo, cerrando los ojos, acariciando la base y el resto del miembro con su mano, rozando el glande entre sus dientes muy suavemente, provocando mas placer en el moreno que apenas podía respirar, gimiendo en voz baja y ronca.

Nada le excitaba mas, al de ojos negros, que ver esa cara erótica que le mostraba el castaño; empujo ligeramente la cabeza del otro para que tomara su erección por completo, al principio Yuuki casi se ahoga por el brusco movimiento pero rápidamente tomo aire y relajo su garganta metiendo casi todo aquel miembro en el interior de su boca rozando el inicio de su garganta, subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión, frotando y lamiendo la piel con su lengua, soltando suaves jadeos ahogados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios hinchados al mismo tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados con las cejas un poco fruncidas en un gesto de concentración.

La respiración del pelirrosa se corto por un segundo-...aahh e-eress...bueno en esto...ahh ahh -dijo entre suaves gemidos, llevando dos de sus dedos hasta su propia boca antes de engullirlos, humedeciéndolos completamente con su saliva al mismo tiempo que acallaba los sonidos placenteros que amenazaban con salir de sus labios al sentir como el mas joven aceleraba el ritmo al que deslizaba su boca por todo la extensión del miembro del defensa.

Dejo que los dedos ya empapados por su saliva fueran hasta la entrada del de ojos azules, con su mano libre tomo una de sus nalgas, abriendo aquellas nalgas y haciéndose espacio para acariciar superficialmente con sus dedos húmedos aquel virginal orificio, el tacto tomo desprevenido al menor que se alejo de la erección para gemir extasiado por el cosquilleo que recorrió su columna- No...no toques...no ahi -suplico con un quejido, masturbando a su pareja con una mano.

El pecho del surfista subía y baja con rapidez, tenia la piel perlada con una fina capa de sudor como consecuencia del calor que quemaba su anatomía, sonrió de lado al escuchar aquellos sonidos excitantes salir de la boca de su novio, lentamente metió uno de sus dígitos en el interior dando un ligero masaje a las paredes internas, presionándolas, entrando y saliendo lentamente esperando que el de ojos azules se adecuara a la penetración.

Tachimukai mantenía firmemente apretados sus labios, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de incomodidad, era una sensación muy extraña, una mezcla entre un dolor agudo y un morboso placer al sentir lleno aquel lugar. El pelirrosa hundió un segundo dedo, entrando mas profundo, metiendo y sacándolos, moviendo sus dedos en círculos y haciendo algo de movimientos de tijera; en cierto momento en que ambos dedos empujaron hacia arriba, en un lugar profundo en el cuerpo del menor, termino rozando un punto exquisitamente sensible, causándole un temblor desde los pies hasta la cabeza, haciendo que el calor y cosquilleo en su vientre se hicieran casi insoportables; soltó un gemido en voz alta, comenzando a mover sus caderas, buscando mas contacto con aquellos intrusos.

Apenas se dio cuenta de las reacciones del otro, continuo con el vaivén, y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento en el mismo lugar, frotándolo y sacando mas gemidos, suspiros y quejidos placenteros a Yuuki, jugando con su resistencia, dilatando aquella entrada y sin darle importancia al hecho de que ya no se encontraba haciéndole sexo oral. Después de todo la mejor forma que tenia para excitarse era saber que le estaba provocando tanta satisfacción a su pareja.

El rostro del menor se encontraba fuertemente sonrojado, sus labios, hinchados de forma deliciosa y entreabiertos dejando salir gemidos y jadeo tan eróticos, casi suplicando por ser besados- Aaaahh...hmph tsunami...hazlo...ahh hazlo ya -rogó con la voz algo ronca, tartamudeando. El de cabellos rosas asintió en silencio, relamió sus labios y dio una ultima estocada con sus dedos antes de sacarlos llevándose un jadeo de inconformidad del otro. Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras delicadamente le ayudaba a acomodarse boca arriba en la arena, el castaño cerraba levemente sus piernas tratando de que su novio no viera su erección tan necesitada, era demasiado vergonzoso.

Tsunami abrió sus piernas con ternura y se acomodo entre ellas, encima de el, acaricio sus muslos internos, la piel de sus piernas y se inclino, besando con cariño esos labios apetitosos- Te amo, solo relajate Yuuki, iré despacito -murmuro, el chico de piel blanca asintió, tomando aire, cerrando los ojos mientras se abrazaba al cuello del otro.

Pudo sentir como la cabeza del miembro del surfista rozaba su entrada, escalofríos placenteros recorrían su cuerpo, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente y el de ojos azules solo pudo contener la respiración hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda morena antes de proferir un quejido doloroso. El defensa se detuvo de inmediato dándole tiempo para que se recuperara. Para distraerlo de la sensación dolorosa se concentro en mimarle, besando con suavidad su rostro y sus labios, después de unos segundos de espera, inmóvil, siguió empujando sus caderas con lentitud, abriéndose paso por su interior, jadeando con voz ronca mientras las paredes internas se cerraban estrechamente en su miembro, podía escuchar los suaves quejidos del mas joven y ver en sus labios un puchero de dolor.

El chico de ojos negros soltó un suspiro de alivio placentero al sentirse por completo dentro del cuerpo mas pequeño, mientras el castaño respiraba lentamente intentando relajarse para que el agudo dolor en su espalda baja se terminara, agradecía que el moreno le diera tiempo a recuperarse, sintió mano ajena y cálida envolver su entrepierna acariciándola de forma suave, presionando el glande frotándolo con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que los labios recorrían su cuello, besándolo y provocando un agradable cosquilleo. A los pocos minutos el portero de remplazo se encontraba, de nuevo, sumido en la placentera sensación que le provocaba su, amante. Estaba tan concentrado, suspirando y moviendo sus caderas buscando mas contacto con aquella mano que no se dio cuenta que el mayor había comenzado a embestirle lentamente con dulzura, ya no le dolía, solo sentía un calor reconfortante cada que el miembro de Tsunami entraba y salia de su interior, poco a poco los suspiros se fueron transformando en gemidos de placer al ritmo que aumentaba la velocidad y profundidad a la que Jousuke se abría paso por ese, aparentemente frágil, cuerpo que tenia el otro.

El calor se volvía sofocante, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban mientras Yuuki le abrazaba firmemente del cuello con un brazo, su mano libre se entrelazaba con la mano del moreno, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que imponía el mayor, gimiendo y jadeando con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, extasiado de escuchar la ronca voz de Jousuke gimiendo su nombre. Llegaron a acoplarse a un ritmo de embestidas delirante, el chico del mar se encargaba de penetrarlo con fuerza y velocidad al mismo tiempo que el castaño empujaba sus caderas para que llegara profundo, rozando aquel punto que le obligaba a gritar de placer.

Rodeo la cintura de Tsunami con sus piernas, empujándole aun mas adentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que el agarre de su mano se cerrara con su fuerza sobre la del moreno.

El adorador del Surf embestía lo mas rápido que podía, apenas si podía respirar, el interior de su pareja se sentía tan caliente y le oprimía de forma deliciosa haciendo que cada que entrara tuviera que sofocar un jadeo, dejo de masturbar al de cabello corto y su mano, ahora, se apoyaba en la arena para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el.

-Aaaahh...ahh se...se...siente bien...mi interior? -murmuro entre gemidos el jugador que defendía la portería, tenia los ojos entreabiertos y llorosos por el placer, su erección se frotaba entre sus firmes vientres.

El moreno de rosado cabello, sonrió de medio lado-. Es..Ahh...es perfecto...como todo tu...-susurro con la voz ronca, en un tono sensual, sabia que el clímax estaba cerca para ambos, se inclino y atrapo los labios ajenos en un beso hambriento, disfrutando de aquella boca que era como un pedazo de cielo al mismo tiempo que le embestía con mas intensidad olvidándose de todo, solo concentrándose en entrar con fuerza en aquel estrecho y rico agujero..

Tachimukai intentaba corresponder el beso de la misma manera pero se vio obligado a separarse de los labios del mayor, echando el rostro hacia un lado- Aaaahh...me...me vengo! -gimoteo en voz alta, abriendo su boca, lloriqueando de placer, los músculos de su vientre, los de su entrada y los de todo su cuerpo, se contraían mientras un liquido espeso y blanquecino salia de su pene manchando sus estómagos, su cuerpo se convulsionaba con suavidad al sentir tremenda descarga de placer.

El moreno de ojos negros se encorvo sobre el cuerpo ajeno, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como esa entrada estrangulaba con gula su miembro. No pudo, ni quiso reprimirse por mas tiempo, sobre todo, al ver los gestos eróticos y los sonidos de satisfacción de su pareja. Un gemido largo, profundo y ronco salio de su boca, antes de empujar su erección hasta lo mas profundo, viniéndose con fuerza sintiendo el respingo del cuerpo ajeno al sentir su semilla.

Termino por inclinarse sobre su novio apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del oji-azul, respirando agitadamente intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, sintió los reconfortantes brazos del otro rodeando su cuello, escuchando su respiración irregular cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que sus corazones latían fuertemente al unisono.

-Te amo, Tsunami...-susurro el menor, tragando saliva con pesadez apenas empezando a reponerse luego de la sesión intensa de sexo. Nunca había imaginado que hacer el amor seria tan grandioso, debían hacerlo mas seguido.

Jousuke le miro de reojo, sonriendo feliz, se acerco y beso la comisura de sus labios- Yo también te amo, Yuuki, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -susurro acariciando la cintura del de piel blanca y suave- Vamos a quedarnos así un poco mas, ¿si? -pregunto contento, haciendo sonreír a su pareja mientras asentía ante la propuesta.

Luego de un rato, Tsunami, se encontraba ya de pie terminando de cerrar su chaqueta. En el suelo arenoso se encontraba sentado, ya con la ropa acomodada, Tachimukai Yuuki que observaba con una sonrisa encantadora el brazalete en su muñeca, el moreno le sonrió al verle.

-No puedes quedarte ahí toda la noche viendo ese brazalete, tenemos que irnos -comento divertido, el castaño levanto la vista algo sonrojado.

-Es que es un regalo tuyo, por eso me gusta verlo -susurro algo apenado mientras el senpai negaba con la cabeza, riendo, antes de darle la espalda para comenzar a caminar -Vayámonos, Tachimukari -susurro con suavidad.

-Tsunami, espera...yo...yo...-el pelirrosa volteo el rostro ligeramente, mirándole con una ceja levantada en un gesto de absoluta curiosidad, esperando para escuchar al otro. El chico de cabello castaño claro bajo la vista avergonzado- Yo...yo no puedo pararme...-comento con vergüenza.

La risa del surfista rompió el tenso silencio, se acerco a su novio y le ayudo a levantarse, cargándolo en su espalda sin mucho esfuerzo- No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá como explicar el que no puedas caminar -menciono mientras los brazos del menor rodeaban su cuello, aferrándose a el- Sabes, el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido eres tu, Tachimukai -termino por susurrar mientras caminaban de regreso al campamento. por la noche bellamente iluminada por las estrellas, aquella confesión hizo sonrojar al susodicho que tuvo que esconder su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

No había forma de explicar la honda felicidad que llenaba su pecho pero estaba seguro que aquel muchacho de cabellos largo y rebelde era su persona mas importante, aquel al que amaba y con quien quería pasar toda su vida; ademas sabia que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, los dos tenían a la vista un futuro feliz y prospero juntos.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato, agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios nwn.

Gracias por leer.

Bye!


End file.
